Nokit's Death
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Nokit is a light brown tabby tom-kit who was born with no ears, no eyes, no legs, and no tail. He’s basically useless, lying there all the time. However, a happy surprise waits for him at his end.... Rated T for violence!


Nokit: A sad story about Nokit's Life and Death

**I _hate_ this. It _sucks_. But I didn't edit this, either. I -- well, KIND OF -- like it how it is.... all flames will be used to roast marshmallows! More info below. :) **

**This is a one-shot / song-fic about poor Nokit and his death. Nokit is a light brown tabby tom-kit who was born with no ears, no eyes, no legs, and no tail. He's basically useless, lying there all the time. However, a happy surprise waits for him at the end…. I thought about this a while ago and decided to get it off the ground and over and done with now.**

* * *

_Perhaps it was for the better…._

I wanted to live.

_That you died…._

I wanted to be a warrior, or something. At least I wanted to be of some use to ThunderClan. But no, it was a real shock to my mother when I was born. From what I heard in StarClan, I was basically scorned. It was a real shock to the Clan when Mudkit, Fawnkit, Treekit, Dawnkit and Applekit were born fine. But then…. I came out. I was basically a head and a body, all lumped together. No legs…. No arms…. No eyes…. No tail…. No ears…. That's just terrible.

_Didn't you want to live, though?_

_Yes you did…._

Yes, I _did_ want to live. But it wasn't to be.

_You're gonna die, yeah you're gonna die,_

_So don't ask me, now don't you cry,_

_I can't prevent it, I can't save you,_

_You're scorned and hated, perhaps it was better that you died, you know, the likes of you…._

Why did this happen to me?

_It's too late…._

Born useless….

_It's coming._

Nothing to do. I could smell them, but I couldn't see them or hear them.

_It's gonna happen. Wait for the blow._

The blow? What? What 'blow'?

_They're gonna drag you to the edge of the hollow…._

_They're gonna hurt you, then push you off._

I could feel my small, weak body being rolled…. I sensed a drop on my left side….

I was scratched…. Bitten…. Broken….

_You'll lay there, at the bottom._

_All dead and alone._

_Nobody loves you._

_Didn't you know….?_

_You're gonna die, yeah you're gonna die,_

_So don't ask me, now don't you cry,_

_I can't prevent it, I can't save you,_

_You're scorned and hated, perhaps it was better that you died, you know, the likes of you…._

_You're gonna die, yeah you're gonna die,_

_Don't ask me, but I know why,_

_Yeah don't ask me, you'll find out why,_

_Soon enough after you die…._

Then they stopped and pushed me over.

As I fell, I could feel the wind rushing through my fur.

_You're off, you're falling, you're as good as gone._

Then, I hit the ground. Everything hurt for a moment, then it all went black.

_You died…. Don't you cry…. Don't ask me why…. You just died…._

Even now, in StarClan, I can hear and see, but I still have no tail and no legs. Silvershadow and Stormstone hated me.

I've seen enough.

Even now, in StarClan, as I lie in this nest in the crippled cat's den, I feel useless and unwanted. But you know what? The cats here actually like me. When Silvershadow and Stormstone came to StarClan, we talked, you know, and made up with each other.

Now that my siblings are warriors, I can feel they still mourn me.

Applenose, the black-furred she-warrior, the best tracker in the Clan; and she has an apprentice, Stonepaw.

Fawnstep, the light brown tabby medicine she-cat, gifted with herbs, and with an apprentice, Skypaw, the blue-eyed black she-apprentice.

Mudface, the dark brown warrior, and he has an apprentice, Mousepaw, and he's a gifted hunter.

Treestripe, the pale tabby fighter, and he was always the smart and practical one.

Dawnwing, the pale brown queen, mate to Raincloud and mother to Silverstorm, Nightstripe, Stormshadow, Paletail, Brownfur, Littlepaw, Tinypaw, and now she's having kits: Blackkit, Barkkit, and…. Nokit.

Nokit. I smile. I like that name. Nokit looks exactly like me, but he has ears, eyes, legs, arms and his tail. He's complete. He's my reincarnation…. I can feel myself sliding into a new body. A body that's complete. I look up at Dawnwing and squeak, "Hi, sister. It's me, Nokit." And she smiles, a happy, loving, affectionate smile. I'm my sister's kit.

This time I'll grow into a warrior. This time I'll be complete, whole. This time I won't be shunned. This time I'll be a famed warrior. But, most of all…. This time, I'll be _loved_.

The song I made up for this is as follows:

_Perhaps it was for the better…._

_That you died…._

_Didn't you want to live, though?_

_Yes you did…._

_You're gonna die, yeah you're gonna die,_

_So don't ask me, now don't you cry,_

_I can't prevent it, I can't save you,_

_You're scorned and hated, perhaps it was better that you died, you know, the likes of you…._

_It's too late…._

_It's coming._

_It's gonna happen. Wait for the blow._

_They're gonna drag you to the edge of the hollow…._

_They're gonna hurt you, then push you off._

_You'll lay there, at the bottom._

_All dead and alone._

_Nobody loves you._

_Didn't you know….?_

_You're gonna die, yeah you're gonna die,_

_So don't ask me, now don't you cry,_

_I can't prevent it, I can't save you,_

_You're scorned and hated, perhaps it was better that you died, you know, the likes of you…._

_You're gonna die, yeah you're gonna die,_

_Don't ask me, but I know why,_

_Yeah don't ask me, you'll find out why,_

_Soon enough after you die…._

_You're off, you're falling, you're as good as gone._

_You died…. Don't you cry…. Don't ask me why…. You just died…._


End file.
